


Airports and Apologies

by pixiedustatsundown



Series: Sapphic September 2019 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Airports, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Getting Back Together, Sapphic September
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 16:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20492021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiedustatsundown/pseuds/pixiedustatsundown
Summary: Hermione starts feeling sick again at the memory, feelings she didn’t care to examine threatening to overwhelm her, and she shoves them back down and out of her head with a vigorous shake. If Pansy doesn’t care, Hermione doesn’t either. She was right, thisisa wonderful opportunity, once-in-a-lifetime, and to decline would have been stupid. And yet that is exactly what she would have done, in a heartbeat, if only Pansy had said the word. There are other ways to further her career, ways that would allow her to keep living here and wouldn’t disadvantage her in the long-run, and Hermione had as good as decided on them when Pansy told her to leave.





	Airports and Apologies

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the prompt "I lied." by [OTPshipper98](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTPshipper98)

“Have a wonderful trip.” The woman handing her back her pass sounds as bored as she looks, eyes glazed over and already flitting behind her, getting on with her job. Hermione sighs, takes the pass and picks up her suitcase. She knows exactly where she needs to go next, where her Portkey starts and how much time she still has to wait around. She is too early, far too early, with nothing to do and no ability to focus anyway. Her thoughts keep going back to Pansy, to the cold way she told her that she doesn’t care, that it sounds like a great opportunity and Hermione should accept the offer. 

Hermione starts feeling sick again at the memory, feelings she didn’t care to examine threatening to overwhelm her, and she shoves them back down and out of her head with a vigorous shake. If Pansy doesn’t care, Hermione doesn’t either. She was right, this _is_ a wonderful opportunity, once-in-a-lifetime, and to decline would have been stupid. And yet that is exactly what she would have done, in a heartbeat, if only Pansy had said the word. There are other ways to further her career, ways that would allow her to keep living here and wouldn’t disadvantage her in the long-run, and Hermione had as good as decided on them when Pansy told her to leave. 

So now here she stands, lost in the buzzing crowd of people, suitcase weighting her down while containing none of the things she most dearly wished to pack, tears welling up in her eyes. It’s _ridiculous_, Hermione is supposed to be stronger than this, supposed to prioritise her work over trivial relationships and unaffected by others opinion on her. Furious, she wipes the tears away, refusing to cry and make a spectacle of herself. Their relationship wasn’t even that serious, there were never any promises exchanged or feelings confessed; nothing worth sacrificing her career for. It makes sense in her mind but it feels hallow; cold logic unable to fill the empty space left behind. 

Maybe Hermione should have brought a book, if only to hide behind and pretend she is reading, something to hold on to. But all her books are safely in her suitcase, the first things she packed and therefore inconveniently unreachable. Instead, Hermione settles for people-watching, telling herself she isn’t hoping to see Pansy’s black bob. It’s hopeless anyway, Pansy made it _abundantly_ clear that she is done, that she won’t be coming running after her and stop her at the last second, professing her undying love and begging her forgiveness, begging her to stay, everyone around them cheering for them. It’s an insipid fantasy, inspired by too many romance novels and Hermione wants nothing more desperately. Or she will just have to do it herself, cancel the trip and talk some sense into Pansy. 

Yes, she will do that. Hermione won’t be sitting here, yearning and longing but not doing a single thing about it except waiting for someone to save her, someone who won’t come. Nothing worth having comes to you without a fight. 

Determined, Hermione grips her suitcase tighter and looks around for the exit when someone bumps into her, holding her tight and causing them to stumble. Hermione lets go of the handle on instinct, clutching both hands to whoever is hugging her, scent oddly familiar and calming her somewhat. After miraculously avoiding what would undoubtedly be a painful fall, Hermione takes a look at who so rudely tackled her, confirming her suspicion. 

Pansy looks a mess, nothing like the perfectly styled version of herself Hermione sees usually when they are in public, wearing sweatpants and one of Hermione’s jumpers that she must have forgotten at her place. She still looks more glamorous than one would expect given the clothes, but Hermione wouldn’t have thought anything could move her to leave the house like this. Not that she isn’t elated to see her; even ignoring the implications of her presence she makes a beautiful sight. 

She also still has to let go off Hermione, holding on to her arms as if afraid she will disappear the second she lets go. Hermione doesn’t mind. This might not be exactly what she pictured, but still closer than she ever expected to actually happen. The fact that Pansy is here must mean that she changed her mind; that she does care after all and doesn’t want to let her go like this. Good, that makes the whole ‘talking-sense-into-her’ plan considerably easier. Before she can started with that though, Pansy interrupts her. 

“No don’t say anything, listen to me. When Potter told me that you left already I panicked, I thought I would have more time, could have sworn your Portkey is later, so you’ll have to excuse my attire.” Pansy stops, as if unsure where to go after this. Hermione knows she is supposed to give her all the time she needs and not to rush her, but she is also impatient and wishes she would get on with it already. “I lied, when I told you that I don’t care. It’s _not_ fine, and I _do_ care, but I - I didn’t want you to give up a fantastic opportunity for something that might go nowhere. But I have always been selfish, so here I am, asking you not to go.” 

No, this isn’t what Hermione pictured, but it’s close enough and so _Pansy_, she wouldn’t want it any other way. 

  


**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated!  
If you liked this story you can [reblog it on Tumblr](https://pixiedustatsundown.tumblr.com/post/187444827663/airports-and-apologies)


End file.
